


Annabelle

by peggy_hamilton



Series: dad!bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You and Bucky have a daughter and you love seeing how happy she makes him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: dad!bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704763
Kudos: 41





	Annabelle

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: I just want more dad Bucky pls I love your writing - anon

Squeals of excitement echoed through the house as your three-year-old daughter hurtled her way towards Bucky and crashed into his legs.

“Daddy!” she yelled, holding her arms up in the air.

Bucky scooped her up in his arms, “Hey, Bella,” he smiled and gave her a tight hug. “Thanks for taking care of her,” he said to Steve who was watching from the doorway.

Annabelle had stayed the weekend at her Uncle Steve’s to give you and Bucky a well-deserved rest. The past three years had flown by, you and Bucky had both decided to leave the Avengers when you had gotten near your due date. You didn’t want to be raising a child whilst being called away on missions and putting them in danger. Civilian life suited you well and you found that you didn’t even miss the action; you still got to see your friends (though not as often) and life as a parent proved to be just as challenging as missions some days.

When Annabelle had been born the entire Avengers crew had waited in the hospital for her birth. Once Bucky held her in his arms he refused to pass her to anyone else, stating that she was ‘too fragile and tiny’ for anyone else other than you and him to hold her.

Now, Bella was in nursery and the fridge was covered in the drawings she had done of anything and everything at school. Bucky insisted that every work was a masterpiece and deserved a place on the fridge, when the space on the fridge quickly filled up Annabelle had been devastated but Bucky started to pin them up around your house.

Your room was now covered in your little girl's drawings and an entire wall in the living room couldn’t be seen beneath them.

You walked into the room to see them all, “Hi, Steve. Thanks for keeping her,” you smiled gratefully at him, walking over to give Bucky a quick peck on the lips and kiss Bella on the cheek.

“What did you do with Uncle Steve?” you asked your toddler.

Bella lit up at the question and began to ramble and shift in Bucky’s arms as she talked but he kept a firm grip on her so she didn’t fall.

“We baked brownies and Uncle Stevie let me eat some before dinner,” her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” her voice sounded through, muffled by her hand.

Bucky chuckled, “It’s okay sweetie,” he gave her a reassuring smile, flashing a small glare at Steve who suddenly became very interested with the wall. “What else did you get up to?” he prompted.

Annabelle took a deep gulp of air and continued talking, “Then we had dinner and we had pasta and Uncle Steve let me stir the pot once. Then we watched movies until bedtime and I made Uncle Stevie sing along because I know he actually loves the Little Mermaid because it’s the best movie ever. Then in the morning we ate Lucky Charms then we went to the park, there were some mean boys there who were very rude,” Bucky frowned at that point, “So I punched them in the face,” she continued as if nothing was wrong.

You snorted and stifled a laugh, Annabelle certainly did take after her dad. “Then Uncle Stevie pushed me on the swings and the roundabout and then we got ice cream then it started raining so we had to go home but that was fun because we ate the rest of the brownies.” Bella kept talking about her day.

Bucky listened to her story intently with a fond smile on his face. He had been worried that your daughter would have been scared of him because of his metal arm but it turned out to be the opposite. Like you had predicted. One day she had wrapped her entire arm in tin foil just so she could be like her dad, you had never seen him look so happy (after her literal birth, of course).

Soon Steve had to go and Annabelle squirmed in Bucky’s arms till he put her down so she could go hug Steve. You all said goodbye to Steve and waved from the door as he got in his car and left, Bucky turned to look down at Annabelle.

“You want some hot chocolate sweetie?” he asked and Bella nodded eagerly and ran through to the kitchen. Bucky followed after her with a bright careless grin on his face, you stood in the hall for a moment watching your little family with a fond smile on your face.

You watched as Bucky lifted Annabelle to sit on the side of the counter and watched him laugh and talk with her whilst he heated up the milk for the hot chocolate. When you had first met him he had always been sad and quiet, it was like looking at a different person. You wouldn’t trade your family for anything in the entire world.


End file.
